Charlie in the Coven
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: Ever wondered how Charlie was so magical in Charlie and Lola season 2 episode 3? How he made the knot in the skipping rope disappear and the rabbit appear on Lola's head, and how come he was magical and Lola wasn't? Well, all your questions, are about to be answered. Rated T just in case.
1. Missing Boy

In a flat on Crocodile Street, we see Lola sitting on the couch coloring in. She is having a wonderful time... but where is Charlie? "Oh, hello." Lola looks up and greets us. "My name is Lola." Lola looks at us confused, them she smiles. "Are you wondering where Charlie is?" The camera shakes up and down, a result of nodding. "I know, usually he would be here saying 'I have this little sister Lola, she is small and very funny.'" Lola mimicks her brother. "But unfortunantely, he's not here today, because he's somewhere else. I don't know exactly where, but mom and dad said that he's someplace safe called a Coven. Mom and dad say that we won't get to see him for awhile. I always ask them why he's in the Coven and why we won't get to see him, and their answer always is that he has something that skipped my generation. I always ask them what that is and they say that it's better if I wait 'till I'm old enough to keep a secret. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, like the time I kept the secret about Charlie's surprise birthday treat. I think though what Charlie has that I don't has something to do with Charlie's magic tricks. When he started with coins and flowers and pink milk, they didn't think much of it, but once it came to the knot disappearing from the skipping rope, they became really concerned. I'm not sure what's going on, but I hope I know soon." With that, Lola begins coloring in again, humming to herslef, alone for the very first time.


	2. How It All Began

"You all must be wondering how it came to be Charlie going into the Coven." Lola said to us. "I remember it like it was yesterday, which it was only a few weeks ago." A flashback comes on, Lola and Charlie are sitting at the table, eating spaghetti, when two half shown adults walk in, one being a male, and one being a female. "Me and Charlie were sitting at the table eating dinner when mom and dad walked in." The adults sit down and wave Lola off. "They told me that they wanted to speak with Charlie alone, and they assured me that he wasn't in any trouble, so I left to watch t.v." Lola is sitting on the couch when she hears Charlie scream. "Then Charlie came storming out of the kitchen with an angry look on his face. I asked what was wrong and he said..." "You don't want to know Lola." Charlie huffed. "Then mom and dad came in looking really worried." "It's only for a few years Charlie." Their mother says. "The supreme is really nice." Their father added. "Actually honey, Cordelia is not the supreme, Fiona is." Their mother said to their father. "But Fiona is gone missing." Their father said back. "Would somebody please tell me what's going on?!" Lola cried. "Mom and dad are sending me to a Coven." Charlie explained. "A Coven?" Lola looked at her parents. "Why?" "It's better if you wait until you're older to keep such a secret." Their mother told her. "But we will say that it's because your brother has something that skipped your generation. We hope." "Go and pack your bags now, the both of you." Their father told them. "We'll drop Lola off at granny and grandpa's and then we'll take Charlie to the Coven." The flasback ends and we're back with Lola. "The next thing I remember is that I'm dropped off at granny and grandpa's and mom and dad are taking Charlie to a Coven in an unknown state. I hope I get to see him soon, I really miss him."


	3. Meet The Witches

In a big house in New Orleans, we see Charlie sitting by himself in the sitting room, reading to himself. He looks up at us and sighs. "I live in this Coven with these older women." He says to us. "They fight a lot, and they are very powerful. They are powerful because... they are witches... as am I." "Oh no Charlie." An old blonde woman walks in. She is holding a lit cigarette in her hand. She takes a puff and Charlie frowns. "You are a warlock and that's that." "Right." Charlie rolls his eyes. "This is Fiona. She's the supreme of this Coven, which means she's in charge." "That's right." Fiona agrees as she takes another puff. "But not for long if she KEEPS SMOKING!" Charlie shouts, hoping that someone will hear him. "What are you saying boy?" "Fiona! You have cancer. AND SMOKING WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!" "Why are you yelling so loudly?" "Mother! Are you smoking again?" A young blind blonde woman walks in. "You know you're not supposed to be smoking, especially around an eight year old." "It's just a small puff." Fiona assures. "This is Cordelia." Charlie introduces the blind woman. "She's Fiona's daughter. She works with potions, and her recently blindness has given her insight. And she's a better supreme than Fiona is!" "Now Charlie, there's no need for that." A young brunette teen walks in. "Sure, Fiona could do better." "You better watch yourself girly." Fiona growled. "You already messed up once, don't do it again." Charlie growls and stands up angrily. "Do NOT talk to her that way!" He screams. "Easy Charlie." The teen placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is Zoe." Charlie then introduces the teen. "She, like me, has just recently found out that she's from a family of witches. I kinda see her as my big sister." "Oh, that's so sweet." Zoe awes. "She has some of the same powers as a supreme as well." "Yeah. Are you sure SHE'S not the supreme?" Another blonde teen walks in. "This is Madison." Charlie introduces her. "She's a big celebrity here in New Orleans. She has telekinesis, and has just recently developed the power to set things on fire just by looking at them." "Yeah, she kinda showed off down at Luke's place." Another brunette teen walked in. "This is Nan." Charlie smiled. "She has the power to read minds." "Yeah... Like you're one to talk." A colored teen walks in, glaring at Nan. "You do nothing but read other peoples mind without question!" "I can't control it!" Nan yells back. "And this is Queenie." Charlie sighs. "The only colored witch in this Coven. She's a human voodoo doll." Charlie then turns to Queenie. "I'm quite surprise, I must admit." He says. "Why aren't you with the other Voodoos?" "Like I need to prove that I'm powerful by being with those bi-" "LANGUAGE!" Zoe yells as she covers Charlie's ears. "You're around an eight year old, remember!" "Oh," Queenie places a hand to her mouth. "Sorry Charlie."


End file.
